


One Less Star

by idgit_with_a_fidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Fallen Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester, Serious Injuries, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgit_with_a_fidget/pseuds/idgit_with_a_fidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the only way I could save you from her...I can't go on without you<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Star

Dean gazed down at the deep red slashes in his friend’s back. Immense sadness mingled with sickening horror and repulsion. The wounds were so deep, like trenches, and through the mangled scarlet flesh, thin, fragile bone was visible. Tiny ones, like bird’s, and then the exposed ribcage of the vessel.

It amazed Dean no end how seemingly indestructible the vessel was, how it had been stretched and tested to its limit, and yet never seemed to break completely. It was never scarred, never bruised. Always whole and solid and there. Not now. Cas was fading. 

The smell of rust and iron was strong, overwhelming, and Dean gagged. He closed his eyes, turned away from the sight. He concentrated on Cas’ laboured breathing as he drifted in and out of consciousness; raspy and dry, and hitched every so often, then wet and sticky. Dean could feel his body swell and spasm as his lungs heaved and his remaining muscles flexed and strained and tensed. His own breath caught in his throat, too, and his stomach churned. He brushed his eyes with the back of his hand.

_Dammit, Cas._

The angel shifted, snuffled, groaned in pain. Then he gasped and gripped at the floor and the air, finally latching onto Dean’s arm. The pain surged through him like a thunderbolt, like fire, like poison through his blood. His knuckles turned white as he creased Dean’s coat. His blue eyes were misty with tears that welled and red spider webs latticed the whites. He couldn’t speak save desperate breaths that sounded like the hunter’s name. Dean couldn’t bear see him like that. Fury and the itch for revenge boiled over in his belly, but the despondency in his chest was too heavy. 

“Cas, I’ve tried to give you painkillers…please, just let them work. Please. Go to sleep.”

Cas shook his head, a leaden action, sluggish and lethargic, and he spoke through gritted teeth.

“My kind don’t need sleep.”

“You’re not one of your kind anymore.”

Cas gripped tighter, creating welts on Dean’s arm through the leather material. Dean clenched his jaw. _It was the only way to save you from her… you couldn’t have carried on like that…I don’t know if I’m sorry… I’m just sick of having my family torn from me…I can’t go on without you…this is all I could think of. I was desperate. You made me desperate. This life has made me desperate._

Another stab of pain shot through Cas, tearing savagely at his body. Dean grasped his hand and laid Cas’ head on his leg, holding him down as he thrashed and wailed and moaned and cried through the pain. Eventually, after what felt like forever, the man drifted off, face contorted in agony, Dean’s fingers in his hair. Tears stained Dean’s face and there he sat, waiting, protecting.

_I’ll watch over you…_


End file.
